the_red_cowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardem Monastery
The Ardem are an order of capable Monks and Fighters who fight with talent and power. The Ardem Monasteries are usually situated in areas of solitude or large open areas that are usually barren. Typically they reside anywhere that is harsh, barren, rocky and windy. Like foothills or mountains. Each Monastery follows a different “path” of fighting which distinguishes their signature style. They typically use tests of strength and challenges to prove themselves to other members of the Order, this is called “The Stone Trails”. The Icon of the Ardem is a black spire being broken by a fist. Ardem People A member of the Ardem adorns themselves in an item of red clothing that is light and easy-fitting to show that they are a part of the order after they have proven themselves capable and effective in combat. This is called “Taking the Red”. They usually work as well paid bodyguards or warriors for hire, and each send some of their earnings back to their respected monastery to support the living funds of their families. These mercenaries are commonly called “Blood Shirts” by none Ardem. The Ardem train their people from a young age, this makes even some of their youngest on par with some outsiders. However an Ardem child is warned away from fighting an outsider until they have proven themselves. A typical Ardem will have Olive-Tanned Skin, Sandy Hair and be quite short. Energy Stockpiling The Ardem control their movements and fight with an energy they store in their bodies, they do this by building up a reservoir of power, which is achieved through energy control, meditation and limited social interaction. This saves the energy that would be used when talking and emoting, the result of doing this is powerful blows and explosive feats of strength and movement. However, an Ardem’s stored energy cannot always be fully contained, and so some of it leaks out and is wasted, causing them to fidget and become anxious. Combat & Training The Ardem believe that fighting is a skill that no Ardem should be without, and to not train this skill is foolish and dangerous. However, Ardem do not train so that they can be powerful or stronger in fights, they train to have full control of themselves, which is of great importance to their culture. The training routine of an Ardem is called a Kay’Tan, this prepares their bodies for all the moves of their martial art. This routine is also the base for their style of fighting. Many different Kay’tan exist within the Ardem and each depends on the Monastery and the Monastery’s Master. Some examples of Kay’tan styles are; Sword Kay’tan, Joy Kay’tan and Passion Kay’tan. Communication The average Ardem may at first seem emotionless and aloof, they rarely speak and avoid eye contact, and usually maintain blank facial expressions. Other times they are perceived as fidgety and anxious, and although they usually remain silent, they are seen making small gestures or tics with their hands. The Ardem use a form of sign language to convey their emotions, these gestures usually don’t use facial expressions, this makes their already nuance way of communicating more nuance and subtle. If they do use the spoken word, the subtleties they have in each word depends on tone and cadence, and can have many meanings depending on the situation, the tense and who they are addressing. They usually use facial expressions when communicating with family or closely related Ardem, as it is believed that emoting in public shows an embarrassing lack of self-control, and that they do not have to worry about being embarrassed in front of family members. Emotion through facial expressions or spoken word may not be used or look highly upon, but laughter and crying is not refrained from as they are seen as primal emotions that have to be let out. In contrast to this, Singing is a taboo that is viewed as a wildly improper display of emotions and feelings. This means that performers and bards are seen the same way as prostitutes; people who share what is rightfully a private and intimate experience with strangers for money, on a regular basis, shamelessly and without discrimination. Music Non-vocal music is not forbidden among the Ardem, but musicians should not play in public. But instead visit the homes of families and play privately. It is generally seen as not a very respectable profession and Ardem musicians carry a screen that they sit behind when playing, this hides their identity from audiences. This inadvertently makes Ardem music sought after by outsiders, as it is seen as a rare and exotic experience that not many others will get the chance of hearing. Health The Ardem believe that bodily health should be a top priority, this means that what would be viewed as inappropriate behavior or shameful acts by outsiders are unimportant when maintaining a good healthy routine or activity. This makes grooming, exercise and set sleep and meal times are more important to Ardem belief than the social norms of other cultures. The Adari The Ardem believe in a way of acting and thinking that they hold very highly and apply themselves to. The Adari is a complex thing even for the Ardem to understand, like a philosophical debate that they are still exploring. However the parts that most Ardem agree upon is that The Adari means; "To succeed by doing the right thing while expressing self control." Ardem Ranking The ranks among the Ardem are addressed when at the Monasteries. An Ardem that betrays a monastery or the Ardem ways is shunned and cast out, only a challenge against the monastery master can redeem them and these challenges usually end bloodily. ‘Unproven’: the lowest rank, a youth or new member of the order, these members have yet to show themselves as capable by succeeding in a particular challenging feat of power or pass a master’s challenge. ‘Proven’: The average Ardem, this rank can go out and act as a member of the Ardem in the world, making coin and representing the monastery. ‘Protector’: Members of the Ardem who solely reside at the monastery. They protect the monastery and maintain its structure and supplies. ‘Teacher’: Members of the Ardem who reside and teach at the Monastery. Most Ardem are taught by their own family. But a single Ardem can expect to have many Teachers throughout their life. But their first is always the one they treat with extreme reverence. ‘Master’: The head of the order, holds the highest and most respected position in the monastery. Not always seen as the best fighter but most definitely the best leader and mind. The master of a monastery always wears a white Ardem Uniform. Existing Ardem Villages Eye witness accounts, written by Delver’s Guild member ‘Bardle Amplegrain’, Halfling Wanderer extraordinaire. During his personal travels into the Wilderlands. Sword Village Residing on a windswept foothill, the Sword Village of the Ardem is one of the oldest surviving villages. Containing no more than 50 homes, the Sword villages builds into the hill to protect its inhabitants. Each home looks unassuming and poor but actually contains many luxuries. A cast-iron stove, firm comfortable beds, oil lamps and moderate plumbing. '' ''Other than the homes the Sword villages contains some plots for animals, and a domed Training and Community Hall. '' ''Residing just beside the village, is what the Sword Village Ardem identify as the Sword Tree. A large swaying tree that seems to hold some cultural significance. None of the villagers approach or go near this tree it seems, and upon further analysis the Tree’s large leaves fall often and can be very harmful. I’ve learnt that the Villagers of this village practice a way of fighting called a “Kay’tan”, which seems to be something they tell each other to always do before practice. Bow Village Another old Ardem village is the Bow Village. Unlike the Sword Village, the Bow Village has not survived as long, and has seen eras of death and rebirth. It’s Master once led it to ruin, resulting in his own death. This event caused the Village’s inhabitants to disband and roam around lost. After many years, many returned to the village site and rebuilt it as a new village. The bow village now possesses three Masters instead of one. The Bow Village exists in cold grassy hills, surviving off of hunting small animals and harnessing small streams to catch fish. The old Bow Village ruins still reside within the current Bow Village, A large wooden husk of the former Community Training Hall, burnt from a great fire. The Villagers of this village also seemed to practice the fighting style, “Kay’tan” but this one focused on the bow! Upon further asking, they didn't say much, and were very dismissal but one of them told me that the Bow Ardem fight with Joy. I'm not sure whether or not this means they like fighting or that it could be a style name. Spear Village This village lays empty and abandoned, evidence of a large scale conflict marks the buildings and area as a sign of a Goblinoid attack. Many Ardem skeletons and spears lay still on the battlefield, buildings destroyed and ram-shackled. Seemingly inaccessible, a great bridge hangs broken, believed to lead to a now crumbled mountainside temple. Unable to speak with any of the Spear Village villagers, I attempted to find some literature, but any scraps I could find gave me little insight, other than food storage notes and messages to remind family members to do things.' ' Staff Village I visited this village by accident, seemingly tucked away on top of a bunch of cliffs. This village had me surprised with it’s size, much smaller than the other villages, it only seemed to contain 10 houses, built similarly to the Sword Village’s houses, but within cliff faces. However, unlike the Sword Village, these homes housed multiple families, all living in perfect efficiency within the smaller living spaces. The villagers were not too happy with my visit, and ushered me away the following morning after I had resupplied my rations and water. From what I did learn though, they seem to be very adept with using their staves as multi-functionable tools, from cutting to cooking to cleaning. I’ve never seen maintenance like it.